Veela Vs Werewolf
by DracoHunter
Summary: Harry is relived that the war is over but when a new girl comes and sets her eyes on the one he wants, his last year is about to get far more exciting then he first it was going to be. Sorry about the bad spelling. WARNING BoyXBoy. Don't like, Don't Read


Story

Harry shot up in bed as he woke from the nightmare that had plagued his thoughts. He was sweating and tremberling as the effects of the dream eased away. He couldn't remeber the dream but he was sure that Draco Malfoy had been in it in ways he refused to admit. He got up and walked away from the bed and went to his trunk to grab some clothes. After he had found his robes, he went to the shower room and took a cold shower to calm his nerves. He didn't know what to do. The War had shattered everything he had know and he didn't know how to fix it. Sure, his friends were happy with their life and he was quite content with the way things had turned out in their favor but he didn't know how to deal with the grief.

The Nightmeres had subsided with the torture they used to bring. Voldemort no longer clouded his thoughts and actions and future. He was gone.

But Harry couldn't quite shift the feeling that not everything was over. Not yet.

His friends told him he was being silly and should just try to relax in Hogwarts now that everyone had become acustom to the changes.

But his nightmeres of Voldemort might have stopped but other things ratteled through his mind.

Once he was finished with his shower he went back to the bedroom and sighed at what he saw. Ron snoring as loud as always and with a happy expression plastered on his face. Harry was glad that Ron and Hermione had found happiness with each other and that they now had nothing to worry about.

He was always concered about his familly and he now considered, Hermione exspecialy, that they were his only familly.

"Hey. Wake up. It is time for breakfast." Harry mumbled to Ron as he walked towards his bed.

Ron Mumbled but didn't say anything.

"Hey come on Ron I am starving and you know what it will be like if you miss breakfast again."  
Ron just turned over. It was time for more drastic measures.

Harry grabbed a hand full of the covers and pulled them off Ron harshly. As the quilt fell to the floor Harry pushed Ron and he fell off the bed with a thud.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT POTTER?"Ron's yell swoke Neville who was shocked but then smile when he saw what was happening.

"Well Ronald, as I have toold you twice now it is time for breakfast and you refused to budge, so I did something that I knew would wake up. Come now Ronald don't look so upset I am sure your girlfriend will sooth you with words of comfort as soon as you get your arse down there." Harry turned and walked out of the room before Ron could reply and ran towards the comon room with a smirk on his face.

Hermione was sat on the chair near the window with a book in her hands, as always and looked up and smiled when she saw him. As Harry sat down she put her book down to look at him.

"Is Ron not coming down this morning again?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"No, he is coming down but I think we should leave him, he is in a mood after I pushed him out of bed. I don't think I want him to punch me again."

Hermione's face shined with amusement as she thought about it.

"Okay, lets eat in peace for once."

She laughed as she left and Harry followed her though the portrat.

Harry could not beileve his luck. Not only had he almost fell down the second flight of stairs but now people were looking at him more then normal. Even Malfoy was looking at him in a weird way.

What had he done this time to deserve such treatment again. He sighed as he seated himself between Neville and Ginny gathering his food on his plate, consious of the eyes watching his every movment. Hermione sighed as she sat across from him.

"I can't beileve people are rude enough to openly stare, they can't give Harry any peace they must know that by now."

"Well be thankfull I think that the girls are starting to get their hopes up again as Luna hear them talking about starting on Harry again now that he is a Hero. Also I have heard a few choice boys are thinking the same thing so watch your back Harry"

"Thanks for the warning Neville."

Harry didn't know what to do about this problem, he just hoped that they wouldn't take stupid risks like they did in year 5.

"Hey have you heard about the new girl that got here yesturday. Aparently she wanted to come here since she was eleven but she was made to go to a different school. She is really quite cute and she is two years below us. They are saying that she only came here looking for someone is get together with and her parents had high hopes on their daughter so they have sent her over to pick 'Her Meat'. I am really worried about it" Ginny piped up

"Why worried she will steal all the boys that you have caught in your web."

Ron's voice was filled with sarcasum and it made Harry laugh at the way he spoke, he obviously wasn't happy with his sisters ways.

Ginny turned around and tryed to smack Ron but he moved out of the way in time.

He just laughed and sat with Hermione and squeezed her hand before grabbing her food.

"I wouldn't worry Ginny I herd she had some kind of problem so your lads will soon come running back wih their legs between their tales before you know it." Everyone started lauging at that remark and Ginny went bright red. But while this was happening a young girl had entered the hall and while the trio and their friends laughed at an embrassed Ginny the girl walked up to the teachers desk and while she did this everybody had stopped and staired and when she looked around and Professor Mcgonagall her eyes fell on Draco and then she turned her questioning gaze and Harry and everyone looked at her. At this moment Harry stomach dropped though his ass because he knew that his luck had just gone from bad to worse.


End file.
